


this place is warm

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you from way down there. On the ground. Where I knocked you."</p><p>Riku trains Kairi, or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this place is warm

Riku's a little hesitant to start training Kairi. She's his friend first, through all the dark and distance, from opposite sides of the battle fray. Those wounds are fresh enough that he doesn't want to push too hard—or worse, not hard enough, and end up patronizing her. So he does his best to disconnect, focus on tactics instead of her familiar, sea-salt smile, tries to see her as a system of bones and skin and muscle mass instead of late nights on the beach, one third of a whole.

Magic would be a good starting place, he thinks, what with the whole princess of heart thing, coupled with light attacks that keep her moving. She's quick, mentally and physically, and slight enough that she could dodge nearly anything. He expects her to pick up the spells fairly easily, prepares himself for an onslaught of low-level magic.

What he doesn't expect is for her to rush him with her entire body weight, no regard for his lesson whatsoever.

"Okay, you used approximately zero of all those techniques I just showed you," he groans. Her keyblade is laid flat across his shoulders, just enough pressure behind it to keep him from getting any leverage in the sand.

Kairi cocks her head at him, smirking. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you from way down there. On the ground. Where I knocked you."

She puts a little more weight on the keyblade, shifting her knees on either side of his stomach to compensate. Riku swallows, eyes stuck on the damp hair glued to the side of her neck. This—this he did not plan for.

"Ha ha," he barks, throat going dry. "You made your point. You wanna get off now?"

Kairi's grin is still triumphant, but it goes sharper, wicked.

"Not—" Riku winces. "You're awful. That's not what I meant."

"I know, Riku," Kairi says, rolling her eyes. The keyblade between them dematerializes, but instead of standing up she falls closer to him, hands digging into the sand near his head. Riku tries to be less aware of her thighs, the shake of new muscle, her warm breath on his cheek. "I do, though," she murmurs. "Want to. Is that okay?"

"That's not funny," he says quickly, like that's going to do anything to change her mind. She softens her smile, pushes the hair out of his face.

"It's a good thing I'm not joking, huh," she whispers, lips brushing dry against his jaw. "Tell me no and I'll stop."

Riku swallows. Her cheek against his face is warm, sticky with sweat, even though the sun is mild and the breeze is strong. "What about Sora?" he manages, finally, only arching up a little when she pulls back.

"You wanna wait for him?" she offers. "I wouldn't mind." Sora, who got detention again today for trying to talk to the two of them during a lecture, who's probably half-asleep right now, tie loose around his neck, mouth parted just enough to see a flash of white teeth. Riku shivers.

If Sora saw them right now, he'd probably laugh his head off, right before he jumped on top of them until he was suitably tangled between them, all elbows and knees and warm dark skin. "I don't want to wait," Riku says.

"Oh, _good_ ," Kairi hums, and kisses him on the mouth. It's not gentle at all; he whines a little when her teeth graze his lip, feels it deep in the pit of his gut when she smiles against him and bites down with purpose. When she leans away from him, settling her weight on her heels and ( _ohshit_ ) his hips, she's frowning, and he can't stop the weak, reedy noise that rushes out of his mouth, like it's trying to follow her. "A little enthusiasm would be nice, though."

He blinks at her. "Enthusiasm?"

Kairi pointedly grabs at his hands, clenched at his sides, and places them on her hips. "Enthusiasm," she repeats, rolls her hips down. Riku digs his teeth into his lip, bunches up the fabric of her shorts between his fingers. "You still touch me like you're afraid of me," she adds, softly, trailing her fingers down his jaw. "I don't want that. Neither does Sora."

"I'm not afraid of you," Riku argues, presses a kiss to her throat like it proves a point. "Not of either of you."

"Oh yeah?" Kairi asks, the glint of her teeth taunting him, urging him on. He thinks of her, young, hair cropped short and face rounded at the edges, cheering for no one in particular from the the sidelines. He wonders if she likes the view any better from up there, right before he gets enough leverage underneath him to get a leg around her and flip them over. Kairi laughs at him, wriggling in the sand to make herself comfortable. "Much better."

“Is this what you want, then?” he asks, trying and failing to pry his mouth from her clavicle. He can’t help it; the skin under his lips is red from his teeth, from trying to scrape up the salt of her. She makes a soft noise in her throat but tugs him up, anyway, so he’s looking straight into her wide, smiling eyes. 

“Is this what _you_ want,” she redirects, lifting a stray hair off his forehead. Her fingers are cool against his cheek, dragging a chill into his skin that makes him shudder. 

“Yes,” he says, when she knots her fingers in his hair, kisses him once, bitingly hard, before he scoots down in the sand, slips his hands under the hem of her shirt. “You?”

Kairi nods vigorously, and Riku can’t help the smile that sneaks its way onto his face, rolls up her shirt to hide his face against her stomach. She shakes a little, scritches at his scalp and says, “That tickles.”

“Tough,” he says, lips quirking, dips his tongue into her navel. 

She gives his hair a sharp tug, just this side of painful. “Why do I even like you?”

“No idea." He starts fiddling with the button on her shorts while he leaves light, grazing kisses against her stomach. "But I like you, too. Always have." She twitches underneath him, muscles contracting from a giggle, from a moan. "Always want you," he says, mouth flush against her, and it doesn't even feel like speaking, just pressing a smile of words into her skin, where she can keep them close. When he finally gets her shorts down, she shivers, says his name like a warning when he kisses her hip.

“When did you get _bossy_ ,” he wonders aloud, trying hard not to grin, but it’s useless; Sora and Kairi have always done this to him, made him forget everything but _them_ , all the darkness he knows shrinking like shadow into sand. 

“I’ve always been bossy,” she argues, teasing right back as she arches her hips up, and when she looks at him there’s sunlight in her eyes. Riku bows his head. 

This part, he knows; in theory, at any rate. He should be able to do this _right_ , but he wasn’t accounting for the way she smells like sweat all over, how her thighs clench under his hands, the way she _tastes_. He wants to go slower, but that means admitting that he might not get another chance to watch her like this, to memorize her looks and tremors and cries, and that’s not something that he wants to think about right now, not when she’s sun-warmed to the touch and saying his name like it’s something important, so he licks at her and forgets about slow and whatever’s gonna happen if she changes her mind next time.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kairi breathes out, rolling her hips against his chin. He raises an eyebrow at her; she makes a scrunched-up face back at him. He really does want her all the time, wants her fierce and silly and hot-blooded and lazy, but never really knew until after it all how much he wanted her joy. Riku purses his lips around her and sucks hard, holds tight to her hips while she shakes apart. 

He doesn’t want to let go of her, not even when she’s done and her breathing starts to slow, but she pulls him up by the chin to kiss him deep and this is almost better, letting her lick the taste out of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna have sand in terrible places,” she murmurs, lips still touching his. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Riku says, nips at her chin just because. He’s hard in his jeans but he’s making no effort to do anything about it, too busy being drunk on Kairi’s tongue, on her smile against his cheek. 

“Training’s not gonna be very effective if you keep letting her distract you,” and of course Sora’s behind them, face almost unreadable except for the twitch at the corners of his mouth, because Sora never knows how to hold anything in, not completely. His tie hangs undone around his neck, bookbag slung over his shoulder and against the sun and the waves he is impossible, eyes glinting so brightly when he looks at them that Riku could be dreaming. But Kairi’s arms are sweaty around his neck and Riku knows he’s awake, knows this is real, and even if it wasn’t it wouldn’t matter, because Sora and Kairi have always been the only thing that mattered, in the end. 

“She fights dirty,” Sora continues, and Kairi lets her head fall back while she laughs. 

“Maybe we need to practice resisting her feminine wiles,” says Riku, ignoring the tiny bright flashes of pain when Kairi digs her fingernails into his skin.

“Maybe we should,” Sora agrees. He doesn’t even try hiding the way he’s staring at them, fond and amused and hungry. Kairi sighs and stretches out, like she’s trying to give him something to watch. 

“You can try,” she shrugs. Sora’s bag hits the sand, and Riku smiles.


End file.
